Hope And Regret
by Firefly154
Summary: It has been three years since Alice went to destroy umbrella and Kmart was slowly losing hope of seeing her again as was Claire too. Did Alice betray Kmart or will she come back? What will happen? What will happen between Claire and Alice? Will they get along? Or will they keep fighting?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamair:I don't own any of the resident evil characters , all rights to its original owners .**

**This is my first Re story, so hope you like it .Just to inform Carlos is still alive here , he was never bitten and he went with them to arcadia .**

**Note :this story is based on Alice&Kmart ,Alice&Claire !**

_Flashback:_

"_Promise me you will come back as soon as you finish them off "said Kmart Standing beside Alice saying her final goodbyes._

"_I promise I'll comeback as soon as I finish Umbrella "said Alice as she kissed Kmart on her forehead and then went to say goodbye to Claire. _

_Claire started the chopper as __Alice __stood down there watching them as they flew away. Claire was heart broken, she loved Alice but she couldn't hurt the teen and tell Alice because she knew that Alice really loved Kmart and cared about her ._

_End of flash back._

Arcadia wasn't a lie , when the world turned upside down , there was still hope ,hope of finding and seeing the one she loved again .It had been 3 years with no trace of Alice .Claire and her convoy settled in arcadia , found some old houses and repaired them ,at least they found a place without undead wandering around .

Kmart was sitting on the coach , her head in lap as tears were pouring from her now –red eyes .Claire barged into the room and quickly ran to Kmart ,she hugged her tightly ,"3 years passed Claire , do you think she'll ever come back ?"Asked Kmart as she faced Claire."Only god knows this answer Kmart , but you need to have faith , I'm sure she'll come back ".comforted Claire she was convincing Kmart and she wasn't even convinced herself .Claire decided to cheer up things , so she came up with an idea ,that might relax her ."I suppose we go deer hunting, what do you say ?"Asked Claire hoping this would lighten up the mood .

Kmart's face lit up, and a smile appeared on her face as she wiped the tears away."Are you serious, or your just fooling me?"Kmart asked, she couldn't believe that Claire just asked her this, she never allowed her to go hunting claiming it was dangerous.

" Yes I'm serious , now come on pack your things and well be off in no time "said Claire with a smile .

Alice's pov :

Her powers failed her , she didn't defeat umbrella , she found some survivors and she was heading back with them to Alaska , she was still far from the boarder she hoped she could make it there in less than 3 days .

"So what's your story ?"asked the man she knew as "John" .

"Long story… u sure u wanna hear it ?" questioned Alice with a sigh .

"I worked for umbrella …" they passed several towns as she was telling him her story .

"We will stop here for the night "said john as he parked the car .

"Ok, but we need to hurry or well end up in pieces "Joked Alice as she spread the sleeping matt.

With Kmart and Claire :

"Uhg.. I'm so tired "complained Claire .They were back from hunting deer and succefully caught a deer and it was made for dinner.

"We really had fun today "said Kmart with a smile."Thanks for the hunt "thanked Kmart .As she went and hugged Claire.

"I know you're trying my best to let me forget and I really appreciate it ,you know I can't forget her and she promised me so I'll always wait for her"said Kmart holding back tears .

**I hoped you liked it , please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Anonymous reviews:**

**Anon: thanks for your review I hope you like this chapter if your reading it .**

With Alice:

"We are getting close to the border Alice ,I think we have 6 or 5 hours left to be there "said john ."Okay then wake me when we arrive "replied Alice, she was happy to finally meet them and was worried of how they would react if they knew that she did not finish Umbrella.

"Okay then "said John.

With Claire and Kmart:

"Hey, Kmart! You've been taking a shower for hours, come on! I want to take a shower!"Shouted Claire. She had been sitting there for hours waiting for the teen to finish her shower. Over the past months she had grown closer to Kmart, she was now like her big sister, she is adorable and humorous but this will never let her get over Alice , she knew Alice considered her as a friend only but not a lover .She thought something would happen between them but when she discovered that Alice and Kmart liked each other , she surrendered , she would never think to break those cute couples apart .

While she was lost in her thoughts, Kmart came down the stairs mumbling something under her breath she couldn't hear .Kmart walked toward Claire and waved a hand in front her face, and Claire shifted quickly from staring at the ground to face Kmart ."Claire, what's wrong with you? you've been acting differently since Alice took off ".She stated sadly at the mention of Alice's name ."I…I..there is nothing Kmart , in fine ".She answered , she didn't know what to tell her , if she told her about the truth inside her and her true feeling she would hurt her , and if she lied she was sure Kmart would dig into it until she knows what's wrong .So she decided to tell her , she didn't have a choice , even if this would hurt her .

"Claire, you can always tell me, come on tell me what's bothering you ".Pleaded the blond. Tears started streaming down Claire's cheeks .She averted her eyes on the ground, she couldn't look into Kmart's eyes."I love Alice ".She said, Kmart was a little taken back by this , but instead of storming off she pulled Claire into a warm hug."Shhh…it's not your fault , Claire we can't control our feeling but we can control our actions "Comforted Kmart ."I...I need to go to the bathroom "She said as she quickly evaded from the hug and went upstairs.

Kmart sighed and leaned back onto the couch, she couldn't believe what's happening, this was the thing she feared the most .If Alice came back , she couldn't tell her .She decided to take a walk outside and have some fresh air. Maybe she would relax and think about the things that happened till now.

With Claire:

She stepped out of the shower and took the towel hanging beside her .She dressed and came downstairs, she expected to find Kmart there, but looks like she was wrong .Maybe she went to talk and have some fun with Carlos a little, she thought. So she sat down and watched TV.

With Alice:

"Looks like we finally arrived to Alaska "Informed John.

Alice nodded, she was very nervous with every inch they closed to Alaska.

"Okay we are here "Said John as he parked the car.

"Come on, let's go "He said.

With Kmart :

The wind blew her nice hair .While she was walking , she spotted a car's light , and she ran to it to check it out , with hope filling her heart again , maybe the returner was hopefully Alice .

**Okay I left you on a cliffhanger! , if you're interested to know what's gonna happen please review , reviews are highly appreciated . **


	3. Chapter 3 Disasters

** I am truly grateful for all who reviewed, you guys are awesome! All your reviews are highly appreciated. I'm truly sorry for the VERY late update, I've been so busy. Here is the moment you've been waiting for!**

Kmart's pov:

Kmart felt her heart beating faster at every inch she approached to the light, she hoped it was Alice coming back, everything would be perfect, but there was one thing she feared, Claire loving Alice.

Alice's pov:

She heard the engine die, and they stopped, she got out of the car, and saw a figure running towards them. She looked carefully and saw long blond hair, her heart felt as if it was jumping. "ALICE!"shrieked Kmart.

Kmart ran and hugged Alice tightly, and Alice returned the hug happily."I thought you were dead "said Kmart softly.

"Well, I'm back "replied Alice with a wide smile appearing on her face. She held Kmart's soft hand and asked:"How's Claire and her convoy?"asked Alice softly still not letting go of Kmart's hand.

"They're fine "said Kmart, thinking about what would happen when Claire sees Alice.

"Is everything okay?"asked Alice concern showing on her face as she tilted her head so she was now facing Kmart.

"Yes "Replied Kmart.

"Okay then, let's go I will introduce you to the survivors "She said and led Kmart to john and the others, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't want to push Kmart.

"This is john and his friends "Alice introduced.

"It's nice to meet you "Kmart said as Claire came into the view. Claire saw Alice and was slightly shocked by her sudden appearance.

"Uh…hi Alice"she barley uttered those words. Alice smiled and hugged Claire; she didn't know what to do, so she hugged her back.

"Those are the survivors I found "Alice said. Claire extended her hand towards john."I'm Claire, Claire Redfield, the leader of the convoy".

"It's nice to meet you Claire "John said with a smile.

"It's great to have you here, Carlos will lead to where you will be staying "She said as she called Carlos, whom greeted Alice and went with john and the others.

"Alice, I suppose you'll be staying with Kmart and I, since there is no place left "Claire said as she moved forward with the others following her.

"Okay, I don't mind that "she said and held Kmart's hand tightly.

Alice's Pov:

She was happy for being with them, especially Kmart, but there was one problem, Umbrella will never stop tracking her. She needed to tell Kmart about Umbrella. Claire knowing was more important, because they would be prepared for anything suddenly stopped and her mouth dropped open at the sight of the big and nice cabin.

End of pov:

"Wow, who built this for you?"Asked Alice.

"The convoy members built it for Claire as a reward"Kmart explained instead of Claire, and Claire nodded in agreement.

"It's very nice "said Alice as she discovered the house. As the day passed, night came, Kmart slept with Alice, and Claire slept for the first time alone. Kmart was sleeping, her head on Alice's shoulder, while Alice wrapped her arms around her. She wasn't asleep.

Her body was there, but her mind was far…away. She was thinking about their situation, what would happen if Umbrella attacked?What would she do without her powers?Could she save them?Or will she lead them to death?

Project Alice, for the first time, was afraid. She was afraid of losing the only family left for her, in this wrecked world. She didn't want to wait for their destiny; she wanted to make their destiny.

Alice was trying to wake Kmart for the second time, but she won't wake up."Does this happen every day?"Alice asked Claire.

"Yeah, and you'll need to get used to it, you will get a "What!" after a while "She replied smiling at the sleeping teen.

"What! Claire! I want to sleep!"Shouted Kmart not realizing what she have just said. Alice was totally confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm just used to Claire waking me up in this way "Apologized Kmart as she held Alice's hand.

"It doesn't matter let's..just go, I need to talk to you about something "she said, and went out leaving Kmart thinking about what would be so important.

Kmart finished dressing and found Alice waiting for her outside, behind the cabin, leaning on a tree."So what's the important thing you wanted to talk about?"Asked Kmart as she sat beside Alice."Do you remember when I left? I left for destroying Umbrella "She said turning her head so she wasn't facing Kmart.

"Yeah, I remember but why are you telling me this now?"She asked curiosly.

"It's hard for me to tell you this, but I didn't destroy Umbrella, I failed all of you, especially you"she couldn't face Kmart, she was ashamed.

"No, you didn't fail us, you tried, you never gave up and that's success "She said .Alice couldn't keep the smile that was plastered on her face, she leaned closer, held Kmarts face in her hands and kissed her passionately. And Kmart returned it happily.

"Thank you, for everything "she said with a smile."I also want to tell you that I'm human again "She said.

When Alice said this she received a warm and tight hug, "K, I can't breathe "Alice barely uttered the words.

"Oh...I'm sorry; now let's go I think Claire needs to know this" Kmart said as she held Kmart's hand and led her to where Claire was sitting.

"Claire, Alice needs to tell you something "Kmart said as she turned to look at Alice.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this but I didn't succeed in destroying Umbrella and there is a chance…"She didn't continue those words until Claire stood up and bursted."THERE ARE CHANCES OF THEM COMING BACK AND FINIDSHING US!Isn't it right?"This time Claire's voice was harsher.

"I…I'm sorry "Alice said stunned by Claire's reaction, she didn't expect this. Kmart was just as shocked as Alice was, she haven't seen Claire shout like this. In the mean time Claire came closer and held Alice by her jacket and shoved her to the wall.

"ALL YOU BRING HERE IS DEATH!"she shouted and released Alice, she backed away and realized what she just did.

"I know what you mean"said Alice and ran into the woods, tears streamed down her cheeks, she was shocked and didn't know what to do, who to go with Claire or Alice.

**Okay guys, this is going crazy, I know and I'm sorry for ALL Claire fans.I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can, cause school is really blocking me from doing a thing .Plaese leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, if anyone has any questions just pm me or ask them in the review. Here's a fast and crazy update .**

Chapter Four:

"Claire it's not her fault, she is human again, Wesker injected her with the anti-virus." Kmart approached The woman so she was only steps away. "She couldn't do it, I suggest you go and apologize after I calm her down... I'm telling you this cause you're my best friend, Claire." She said and hugged Claire, "Do this for me, please." She whispered into her ear.

After that Kmart went looking for Alice in the places she could usually be found, but couldn't find her anywhere. Then it suddenly hit her, she remembered which direction Alice had taken off in. She looked around there and finally spotted her sitting on a rock with her face buried in her hands.

Kmart quickly approached Alice and wrapped her arms around her. "Sh, it's okay I talked to Claire." Kmart reassured her but it was no use. She pulled Alice by her hand and led her to their cabin but unfortunately they encountered Claire on the way.

"Alice, I need to talk to you privately." Claire said in a low voice. Kmart quickly understood and went to chat with Carlos to leave them alone. She trusted both of them enough to leave them alone.

With Claire & Alice:

"Alice… I'm really sorry I didn't mean it and I-I couldn't control myself...I'm sorry." Claire apologized. "Please, we need you here, I couldn't live with myself if you leave, forgive me…" She was very nervous, she couldn't restrain herself when she extended her hand out to the other woman's and laced their fingers together.

"I accept your apology but..."Alice started but she was cut off by the sound of Kmart's scream. Alice didn't hesitate and was quickly running  
>towards the source of the sound before Claire could even react. As they approached Kmart, she was shocked by what she saw. Tears started to streaming down cheeks.<p>

Kmart was lying on the floor dead, blood covering her neck, body and face. And undead was kneeling beside her, hands ripping at her neck. She shot it straight through its head and it crumpled to the floor beside the younger girl.

Alice rushed to Kmart and knelt beside her, took her face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together. The pain and guilt that welled up in her was unbearable. It crushed her that her love had to die like this. All she could do now is to blame herself for everything, if she hadn't brought them to this hell, none of this would have happened.

Claire arrived panting, her eyes unable to believe the scene in front of her. There, her best friend and the girl that had been like a sister to her was lying dead in this hell of a world. "What…what happened?" She barely managed to choke out.

"An undead attacked her and she wasn't able to prevent it. It's….it's all my fault, I shouldn't have let her go alone." Said Alice lowering her head in shame. Claire didn't expect her to say that.

"We should bury her soon." She said after a few moments, but Alice didn't reply. She couldn't. She wanted to feel Kmart still lying beside her, cuddled in her arms if only once more. But she knew they had to, whether she wanted them to or not.

The next day:

The convoy members took Kmart soon after they had found her and prepared her for her burial.

When the time for the funeral came around, Alice attended, but couldn't quite get a grasp on what happened. Claire however, seemed to get better closer and closer to the end of the small gathering they had.

After the funeral finished everyone went to their quarters or to their job if they had one. But Claire decided to go after Alice, "Alice!" she called.

Alice heard what Claire said and turned around, so she was facing Claire."What?" She asked. Claire approached and put her hand on Alice's  
>shoulder. "I know this hurts, but you have to move on, everyone will die at the end and you have to accept it."<p>

"I know that. But you can't expect me to get over it so quickly." Alice replied, trying hard not to cry.

"I... I know. Just try." Claire said closing the space between them but then quickly backed away because she knew it wasn't the right time for this. So she simply ended it with a kiss on Alice's cheek and left to attend her job. Alice was so stunned she let it pass and went to clean the place where Kmart was bitten so no one would get infected.

She didn't know that there was a possibility that she could get infected too, now that she was human again. Alice went to the place where Kmart was killed and took a wet rag with her. While she was cleaning droplets of the undead's blood spilled on her hand, so she cleaned the rest and went to wash her hand. When she approached her cabin she saw Claire on her way there also and Claire noticed the blood on her hand.

"Alice, you could get infected." She said in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry, I don't have an open gash, it won't transfer." She replied, reassuring Claire.

"Okay then, let's go to sleep." Said Claire as she entered the cabin with Alice on her trail. Alice changed her clothes and headed to sleep. While she was lying down she thought about everything that happened, it was crazy.  
>Kmart dying, Claire shouting…everything was crazy. She missed the warmth of Kmart's body beside her, but now even that was gone.<p>

With Isaac:

"Did you locate project Alice?" Isaac asked.

"Yes sir, she is in Alaska with a group of survivors." The umbrella sergeant responded.

Isaac grinned and told the soldier "Prepare the helicopters, we are going to Alaska, with Jill on the lead." He ordered.

"Sir, it will take two days to reach Alaska, she may be gone by then." The soldier replied.

"No matter. just prepare them and move on." He ordered again, his patience straining.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, and I know please don't kill me guys, I've been working on this and I didn't want to do this to Kmart but I couldn't do anything else, since I noticed that most of you are Alice/Claire fans so I was thinking how I would make it. You know I don't like what I did but I hope YOU like it. All of your opinions matter so please review. I hope you like it **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys, I'm guessing you all are sad for Kmart's death. I had many ways to do it but I chose the hardest way because the more I love the character the more I hurt him. Enjoy reading, and please review, reviews light up my day.**

**Since K-Mart died, Alice and Claire shared a room. It was tense at the beginning, but they were slowly starting to get along. Part of that reason was the fact that neither could accept the fact that K-Mart was dead. But Claire had to keep up for the sake of her convoy, her family. She still had to keep them alive.**

**Alice's pov:**

**Alice finally finished cutting wood and was heading back to the cabin. When she entered, the first thing that caught her eye was the sleeping form of Claire. She looked so peaceful. Sleep did that to a person, fooled the mind into thinking nothing was wrong at all... It was like she'd instantly gone back into the years before the outbreaks, the extinction. She was so... beautiful. No, Alice. You don't think that, you can't. The convoy will just think you were using K-Mart. She shook her head as if it would clear her mind of her previous thoughts and laid down in bed, falling asleep soon after.**

**Claire's pov: **

**When Claire woke up, she looked at the other bed and found that Alice was already gone. Shrugging, she got up and figured taking a shower was a good idea, and it was. The warm water soothed her and she stayed in awhile, just thinking. As soon as she'd finished And dressed she picked up her radio and spoke into it.**

**"Alice? Alice, this is Claire." she waited for her response.**

**"Claire, this is Alice."**

**"Where are you?" Claire asked as she checked on the perimeter and found that everything was alright, no undead.**

**"I'm with Chris, we're talking about what we're going to do about Umbrella. We're at the beach." she answered.**

**"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," said Claire as she turned off the radio and walked off towards the beach.**

**When she arrived, she saw Alice alone. "Hey, Alice." she called as she approached the woman.**

**"Hey." Alice smiled as Claire took a seat on the log Alice was sitting on. She looked out over the ocean, the beautiful scenery momentarily distracting her. **

**"What about Umbrella were you talking about?" she asked.**

**"We were talking about a plan of what we would do if Umbrella were to attack us. I know none of us are ready for this and I don't anyone else dying."**

**"You're right, we should start training the survivors, maybe tommorow." Claire nodded, hands lightly scratching at the bark of the log at the thought of having to fight Umbrella. Alice didn't even know if there would be a tomorrow.**

**They sat in silence for a while until the soft buzzing noise made them both bring their heads up. Squinting, Claire could barely make out black figures in the distance, dotting the sky. She looked at Alice, confused, until she see her eyes widen in realization. **

**"What's going on?" Claire yelled.**

**"Trouble." Alice replied simply. The soft buzzing was the helicopters blades, the black figures over a dozen Umbrella helicopters all heading their way. Alice hopped up, already running with Claire on her heels.**

**"Get inside, get the kids inside! Take cover!" Claire yelled as they ran back to their cabins. She bursted in through the door and grabbed whatever weapons and ammo was in vicinity and ran back out. Cocking her shotgun, she headed out and prepared for the fight that would soon happen.**

**But little did they know, that Umbrella soldiers were already half way to Alaska as well. All were equipped with huge guns with Jill in the lead. To make matters worse, a large creature followed behind them, foot big enough to crush someone in one stomp. The world had already gone to hell and Umbrella was just making it hotter.**

**Okay sorry for the short chapter, hope you enjoyed! R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**:

**Hey guys! Here I am again, finally! This was a really hard chapter to write with all the fight scenes. Actually, I have to admit that the number of reviews didn't quite satisfy me. If you want this story to be updated then review! A Special thanks to my amazing beta Xanthia Oliphant! Go check out her RE story!**

**Enjoy!**

Helicopters flew overhead, taking down survivor after survivor as they circled over the camp. Most ran for cover in the woodlands surrounding them which proved to be a bad idea; the helicopters dropped explosives anywhere and everywhere, leaving not one inch of ground safe. Although the situation was looking grave, Claire never lost hope in the fight, if anything the sorrow and anger fueled her determination to defeat the Umbrella mercanaries. However, an immense guilt filled her heart as she watched her companions die around her. She'd known most of them for years, yet the thought of training them in a fight she knew was inevitable never crossed her mind. Now, with everything going on it was far too late.

She looked around, desperately trying to find something that could possibly shelter them all. Her eyes met Alice's bright blue ones and she was shocked at what she saw. Alice's eyes rarely showed any type of emotion, she always upheld that air of confidence, that steely gaze. But Claire could see the guilt swimming around in the icy, blue water that was Alice's eyes. She could read her like an open book, a skill that would take only an expert to perfect.

Claire followed her gaze to the now approaching Umbrella soldiers and was surprised once again as Alice's eyes widened at the approaching group. Her gaze stuck to that of a beautiful blonde woman...

With Alice:

Like Claire, Alice felt immense guilt but for another reason. Watching these people, who hardly even knew who she was, die because of something she caused was a tragic thing to witness. All because she was a rogue bio-weapon, an experiment gone wrong. They were proving to her that they would do anything to get their hands on her, even if that mean killing people they didn't even know. But she was going to end it, she was about to do something that went against everything she built herself up to be. But if it meant saving whatever few survivors there were, it was definitely worth it.

She whipped around, looking for Claire only to meet her gaze, yards apart from each other. Before, she would have never shown any type of emotion to anyone especially not someone she almost felt she battled for dominance with. But as soon as she looked at her the barrier that held back her emotions suddenly broke, sending everything she felt in that moment into the simple gaze they held. She fought to break the state and when she did she almost regretted it.

Shock, rage, and hatred gathered deep inside of her at the sight before her. She hoped it was nothing but a dream, a horrible figment of her imagination. But it wasn't. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a hallucination, it was a living nightmare. The few simple rows of soldiers did not phase her in any way. The person leading them, however, is what threatened to have her drop to her knees in horror.

The person in front of her was…Jill Valentine. The woman who she had grown to respect in many ways when they were thrown together in Raccoon City that fateful day, years ago. Upon her quick overlook of the now blonde woman, she noticed a red, spider looking thing attached to her chest. Umbrella was controlling her and she knew that bug was the source.

"Project Alice, how nice to see you." Said Jill, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a condescending smile.

"It's nice to see you, too, Jill." Alice replied, smirking. Keeping her cool was the best strategy, even if she felt like breaking down. She planned to take on Jill, in hopes of taking that thing off her chest. And if she couldn't hold them off, she'd have to do the simplest yet the hardest thing she would ever have to do. Surrender.

It was hard to jump back from being their lab rat, their bio-weapon when many of them surroundered her and the rest of the survivors.  
>While she was throwing orders at them, she failed to notice Jill as she approached. When it was too late, her strong fist hit Alice square in the stomach and sent her flying to a wall behind her. Normally, that wouldn't have hurt so bad but without her powers the pain shot through her body, having her gasping for air on the ground.<p>

"How could Jill be that strong?" She thought.

Claire tuned her head towards the sound, her eyes widened a few feet away from her. There, Alice laid on the ground, blood pouring out of a wound in her stomach.

"Alice!" She screamed and then rushed towards her, kneeling down her limp form. "Alice, Alice…" She begged as she shook Alice's shoulder vigorously.

"Jill, you have to fight this. Please, Jill. Remember Raccoon City, remember how Umbrella betrayed everyone." Alice choked out in between gasps when she finally managed to open her eyes. Her eyes slowly shut and Claire was terrified that they wouldn't open again.

"Jill... Please. Alice saved you, she saved all of you. Don't ruin it all!" Claire yelled, standing back up. Her eyes swam with unshed tears but she willed them back and stared at Jill straight in the eyes. She hadn't known the woman personally, but her connection to Alice was enough.

Inside, she knew Jill wanted to obey but she wasn't in control of her actions. All because of Umbrella. Jill slowly raised the gun at Claire, pointing the barrel straight between her eyes. At that moment, Alice's eyes snapped open and she quickly grabbed her gun despite the immense pain surging through her body. She had to save Claire. She needed to.

The sound of a bullet rang through the air.

**Hope you loved it! Review if you would like the next chapter soon! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger btw. :P**


	7. Chapter 7:Falling Down

**Chapter 7:**

**Here it goes, writers block has been killing me, haven't been able to write anything, and if this is a mess, I'm really sorry. I don't have an excuse, so yeah I'm horrible. I'd like send a big thank you for my beta Xanthia Oliphant. OH! Check Kungfu Kia's amazing stories! :) **

A pained cry escaped Alice's mouth as she fell to the floor clutching her shoulder. Claire took Jill's moment of shock to her advantage and tackled her to the ground. Her eyes were on the red bug residing on Jill's chest but she failed to grab it when Jill's fist sent her flying back.  
>"Tie them up and take them." Jill ordered the mercenaries behind her, voice monotone.<p>

"NO!" Claire yelled, fighting against the men as she was being dragged to a helicopter. Her eyes darted to Alice who also being dragged none too gently. She looked awful; her skin was deathly pale and blood stained almost all of her gray shirt and most of her face, her hair was plastered to her face and Claire had the strong urge to reach out and wipe the blood off. Claire's heart nearly stopped at the sight of her companion in such terrible shape that she wouldn't have been in if Claire had just been faster. She tried to break free from her captors but her hands we too tightly tied for her to make a decent attempt.  
>She looked around frantically, eyes roaming over the dead bodies of her comrades. Humanity was dying out and soon they would be completely extinct. There was no hope without Alice, their hero, her hero. The redhead's focus now was keeping that hope alive that was slowly losing her life.<br>The chaos around her made her forget she had her brother's knife tucked into her boot for emergencies. The moment the guards dropped them she knelt down and grabbed it with her teeth and immediately grabbed it with her tied hands. Slowly she began to cut the rope, trying not to attract attention. When the rope unraveled she stood up quietly behind the umbrella soldier and drove the knife into his neck. The blood splattered on Claire's face but she paid no mind and kicked him to the ground. The guard that held Alice turned as soon as he saw his comrade hit the ground. His hand reached for his gun but Claire was faster and she tackled him to the ground, straddling his chest. She reached behind her and grabbed the gun from its holster and sent a round right between his eyes.  
>She turned her attention to an unconscious Alice, tears welling in her blue eyes. Claire laid a hand on Alice's uninjured shoulder and sighed. She lost too much blood, Claire thought. I can't let her die, I just can't. I can't let the most important person in my life die, not just for my sake, but for the sake of humanity. It was stay and die or run and live, Claire knew it was a choice she had to make.<br>Her choice was run.  
>She lifted Alice up carefully, struggling with the slender woman's weight. She snuck past a couple of menacing guards and looked around. Jill was nowhere in sight and Claire let out a thankful sigh. Turning the opposite way, she spotted a truck a few yards away from it. If she just made a run for it they would be fine. But she knew she had to be careful with Alice. She fast-walked to the truck and pulled the door open to set Alice in the backseat. As she was putting her in, Claire noticed the large bruise on her stomach and her heart tightened.<br>"You'll be fine, Alice. Don't worry." Claire whispered, reassuring herself more than the injured woman.  
>Now I know, Claire thought as she drove, why she was always so overprotective.<p>

Jill POV:

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU LET THEM OUT OF YOUR SIGHT?!" she shouted at the soldiers, who stood frozen like statues.

"We…we didn't see them ma'am." a soldier muttered his lame excuse.

"I want them tracked down and brought here immediately. Project Alice is your top priority. Don't bother coming back if you don't find her, you'll be better off starving in the woods." She barked, walking away briskly.  
>The soldiers dispersed and searched the perimeter thoroughly but came up with nothing. They kept on though, searching every last rock, tree and bush.<br>They weren't planning on dying today

**So guys umm yeah I guess this was a filler chapter, and I hope the next chapters that I plan will be more exciting to you, please tell what you think, did you like it? Did it disappoint you? Were waiting for better? Please review!:) **

**Ciao!xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Alive**

**Hey guys, so um I wanted to try and make this chapter long, and thanks for my beta xanthia Oliphant.**

_**Chris's pov:**_

_**Somehow, Chris got out alive, nearly unscathed. As he roamed around the deserted island, his thoughts swarmed around his missing sister and the rest of the convoy. Where were they? Had they gotten out safely?**_

_**Were they dead? **_

_**No, Chris couldn't think like that but with the recent event and absolutely no way of reaching his sister it could have been a big possibility. But he would not give up until he found her, he would stop at nothing. But for now, he had to figure out where the hell they might've gone.**_

_**Flashback:**_

_**Chris looked around, seeing blood coating the ground around him. His eyes desperately scanned the area, hoping to see the familiar head of red hair running through the chaos. Wherever she was, Chris hoped she as okay.**_

_**He turned upon hearing the sound of heavy footsteps somewhere a little ways behind him, seeing an Umbrella soldier pointing a gun at him. Shocked, he stood rooted to the ground, ready for death to take him. He waited for pain to come, waited for the sound of the bullet, he waited to fall down but instead he felt searing pain in his leg. He was lucky the trained soldier somehow managed to miss him, even if the shot could have been fatal. **_

_**Chris couldn't think of anything except the pain he was feeling in his leg and how he would get away from Umbrella in one piece. He tried to run but couldn't, forced limp into the forest. He spent hours limping, crawling, and full on running as he began to get desperate for shelter. His leg went numb after a while, restricting his movements even further. But he dragged himself regardless, knowing he needed to find some way to clean his wound and did some shelter for the night.**_

_**As he dragged himself, he searched for any trace of the people he'd lost; Alice, the members of the convoy... Claire. He felt desperate looking for her, limping across the grass, leg completely numb by then. He couldn't lose her again, he had already lost her twice and each time he thought she was gone for good. But this wasn't one of those times because he knew Alice would protect his precious baby sister. Eventually, exhaustion took over and Chris collapsed to the ground, immediately knocking out.**_

_**He woke up after hours, immediately picking himself up. He entered an abandoned drug store. The door hung precariously on its last hinge, swaying slightly in the breeze. The sign was too rusted to read, dried blood somehow made its way onto it. When he entered stagnant air met his nostrils, making them burn slightly. It smelled of loneliness, both physical and emotionally. He looked through the shelves hoping to find a bandage and some stiches. His eyes set their eyes on a aid kit, he thanked god and snatched it. He raised his pant leg up and could see the gaping hole in his leg, he took the bullet out, cleaned the wound and stitched it. He then scrounged up whatever ammo he could find. He continued searching, hoping to find some place safe to sleep.**_

_**No, he was wrong; nowhere was safe.**_

_**Chris rubbed his eyes, sighing deeply as he began to search for a walkie-talkie. He tuned to the channel Claire last told him about and spoke into it. He tried reaching it but he got nothing. He went outside and looked around trying trying to spot if there is any undead roaming around. He could smell the filthy stench of death but he couldn't see of the creatures. He shrugged and continued walking through the forest. He didn't know where he was, he didn't even know where he was going. He planned on searching for a truck, there should be a house with a car beside it, he thought. **_

_**After walking for hours, he was thirsty and hopeless, at least he got somewhere and found a house. He kicked the house's door open and entered. It was eerily quiet, the tossed furniture only adding to frightening sight. His gun was in his hands the moment a rustle sounded in hi ears, somewhere in the kitchen that was only half visible from his view. He walked slowly, cautiously, pointing his gun wherever he heard a sound. As he completely entered the kitchen, where dishes and trash was scattered, an undead lunged from behind the counter, dirty fingers reaching for him.**_

_**Chris shot it in between the eyes, watching it fall to the tile with a light thump. He continued forward looking out for any undead who might lunge at him any moment. Cautiously he searched the house, quietly looking through each room until he found a set of keys lying I the ground. Maybe it's to that hummer sitting in the driveway, Chris thought hopefully. **_

_**Chris left the house with the keys dangling from his hands. As quietly as he could, he unlocked the door to the hummer and searched it thoroughly before he was convinced it was safe. After he sat in the drivers seat, he leaned against his head against the cold leather, his mind wandering back to his baby sister.**_

_**Wherever she was, Chris hoped to some non-existent God that she was alive.**_

_**End of flashback**_

_**Jill's pov:**_

_**Jill was nothing but a voice in her own body. She could not control any part of her, not even her own mouth. She was fully aware of what she was doing. At first she had no idea who she was or how she suddenly was under Wesker's control. Eventually though, she was able to recall certain memories of people especially one's of Alice. Although she couldn't do anything about it she was slowly becoming aware that her body was no longer hers, or not as much as it used to be.**_

_**Jill sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, about all that she could do. She could control very, very minuscule movements but none that made any difference. So when she raised that gun to Alice, the redheads words really hit her but that could do nothing to stop her body from attempting to shoot the woman she had once fought together with. She felt horrible, trying to hurt her friends against her own will. She was truly weak.**_

_**"Did you find them?" Jill asked, the slave under Wesker's control asked. The soldier took a step backwards out of fear and said,**_

_**"No, we did not find them..we..we searched all over but we couldn't find them, I am sorry" the soldier lowered his head. Jill didn't want to kill him, but after all she wasn't in control. She slowly approached him, pointed the gun straight towards his head and snickered, the soldier had tears rolling down his innocent face, he was young and he was trembling. He knew his fate. He closed his eyes, and prayed. A gun shot rang in the air, the young man falling to the ground.**_

_**She knew if she was in control she would be crying. But she was not in control, Umbrella was and Jill would stop at nothing to change that.**_

_**Claire's pov:**_

_**She drove faster than she had ever driven before, her heart was beating fast. For the first time in her her life she was scared to death, terrified she might lose alice, afraid she might never see this face again, afraid she might stay alone in this world here. She wasn't dying no, she had to make it. **_

_**Claire stopped the car, she banged her hair on the steering wheel. She suddenly heard a crack in her walkie talkie, she quickly grabbed it and waited.**_

_**"Claire, Claire this is Chris can you hear me?" she heard chris's worried and pleading voice.**_

_**"Chris, Chris, it's Claire I need your help, please Alice is badly injured, I.. I need you here please its important, bring a first aid kit." her voice was trembling.**_

_**"Okay, okay I'm coming where are you?"**_

_**"In Las vegas I think, I'm in front of a clothes store, it's red" **_

_**"I'll get there as quickly as I can. Chris out."**_

_**She sighed and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling weak. He hands fell to her lap, not even having enough strength to clench them in the frustration she was feeling. She looked over at Alice who laid in the backseat unconscious.**_

_**She left the car with her gun in hand, walking into the clothing store and hoping to find something useful. She kicked the door which fell on the ground with a thud, and went to look for some clothes she could use as a replacement for alice's bloodied ones. She heard some shuffling somewhere behind a rack of torn clothing. Cautiously, she walked towards the noise, gun at the ready. **_

_**Surprisingly, she found a young girl about 7 years old or 8 she guessed, she had dark brown hair and green eyes. She looked strikingly like Alice. If Claire hadn't known any better she would've thought it was Alice's child. The moment the young girl saw the gun, she shrieked and covered her face with delicate hands, trembling visibly.**_

_**"Hey, what's your name?" Claire asked softly, kneeling down on the tile beside the girl. Her gun was nearly tucked in its holster and she reached for the girls face, urging her to look up. **_

_**"I…. I am Rose." she stuttered, tears streaming down dirty cheeks, leaving a glistening trail in their wake.**_

_**"Hi Rose, I am Claire." the Redfield spoke softly, a warm smile spreading across her chapped lips. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, I'm here to protect you."**_

_**"O... okay." Rose nodded before slowly rising with Claire's arms wrapped protectively around her small shoulders.**_

_**"How long have you been here?" Claire asked, her hand lightly patting the girls matted hair.**_

_**"I don't know... It's been a long time." Rose shuddered slightly and Claire sighed, this girl was one of the lucky ones.**_

_**"Come on, let's go." Claire grabbed the girls hand and led them out of the shop after grabbing some clean clothes for Rose and Alice. **_

_**Claire hoped Chris would arrive soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy birthday kungfu kia**** I wish you a happy birthday, here's a chappy for you. Thanks again Xthania Oliphant for helping me through this story, I owe you.**

As Claire led Rose to the car as she looked around for Chris, hoping to see him but with no luck. After she entered the car, Rose shrieked and jumped to the back, startling Claire into pulling out her gun. "Mommy!" The girl yelled, immediately taking an unconscious Alice's hand in hers. Claire's jaw dropped, body freezing in absolute shock at the simple word. Alice definitely had some explaining to do when she woke up. "Momm'y hurt! Is she going to die?" Rose turned to Claire, tears in her green eyes, fingers still clutching Alice's hand.

"No sweetie, she's not going to die." She tried convincing Rose, yet wasn't nearly as convinced herself. She looked at Alice, noticing that she was considerably paler since they'd arrived at the clothing store. She was losing to much blood for her body to handle and Claire wasn't sure if she'd be able to save the strong woman. For the sake of Rose and the sake of their love, she wouldn't give up. She desperately wanted to cry, but couldn't knowing that Rose trusted her and she didn't want to appear weak in front of the girl that she was supposed to be keeping safe. Before settling down Claire did a brief scan of the parking lot, finding one lone zombie staggering towards the hummer.  
>"Stay here and don't make a sound." She smiled at the way Rose was with Alice, they looked so cute.<br>"Okay." Rose nodded with a small smile.  
>Claire held her gun and exited the car, cautiously approaching to undead creature. With her hatred boiling over, she aimed the gun straight between its eyes and pulled the trigger, watching in satisfaction as it fell to the ground. She quickly returned to the hummer, not even bothering to get in before sliding to the ground and letting silent tears flow from her eyes. She felt so lost, so utterly lost and it scared her. She was always the strong one, the one that was never afraid and always knew what to do so why was she scared now? She knew she wouldn't be able to live with Alice by her side, she wouldn't be the same. She'd still be alive, walking and breathing but she would be dead inside.<br>She rose up, wiping her tears as she saw her brother ride in. He stopped the car, stepping out slowly looking tired and pale. "Chris." She smiled as she embraced her brother in a tight hug, feeling his arms around her in a bone crushing hold. She really didn't want let go of her brother, feeling at home in his embrace, her only family left. "She's in the truck, come on." She said, finally pulling away before leading him to the hummer Alice and Rose were in. After they got in Claire took the first aid kit and immediately cut Alice's shirt open, cleaning the nasty looking wound. After she cleaned it out the began stitching it up carefully, Rose watching her with anxious eyes. She put a clean shirt on Alice then slowly laid her down more comfortably and placed a thick blanket over her freezing body. She sat back with a sigh; it was just up to Alice to wake up now.  
>"I missed you sis, every day." Chris smiled and then it quickly turned into a frown. "I didn't know if you were alive or dead."<br>"I'm alive and well, big brother." She smiled, reaching over to grab his hand. "I missed you so much so you better not leave."  
>"Of course I'm not. I can't lose my baby sister again." He replied, squeezing Claire's hand comfortingly. "What happened?" He said jerking his thumb at Alice and Rose.<br>"Alice took a bullet for me back when we fought Umbrella. I found Rose in the clothing store and, well Rose called Alice mom." She pulled her hand from Chris and replaced it around Alice's, running her thumb across the back slowly.  
>"Wow, I should thank her for saving my only family. And about Rose… we should definitely find out about that."<br>She looked at Alice, who looked so peaceful. Suddenly she felt something move against her hand and looking down she saw Alice tightening her hold on Claire's hand. "Chris! Look at her hand, it's moving." She said excitedly, nearly jumping up in the car. "She's going to wake up!" Alice's eyes slowly opened, meeting the bulging ones of Claire's and she smiled fondly at the woman, squeezing her hand.  
>"How did you heal so quickly?"<br>"The T-Virus, it's back." Replied Alice as she looked around her and saw Rose with a wide smile on her face. "Mommy! You're awake!" Rose shrieked as she practically threw herself on the woman. Alice looked stunned for a moment before looking at Claire with questioning eyes, Claire just shrugged not knowing much more than she did at the moment.  
>"What's her name?" Alice mouthed as she looked towards Claire.<br>"Rose." She mouthed back with a smile.  
>"Rose sweetie, why don't you go sit with Claire's brother for a while?" Alice asked and patted Rose on the back.<br>"Okay, mommy." She replied before sitting next to Chris who immediately struck up a conversation with the small girl. Claire smiled fondly at the brotherly vibe her gave off before turning back to Alice.  
>"I missed you so much." Claire whispered as she wrapped her arms around Alice and buried her face in the crook of her neck. She inhaled Alice's scent, so happy that she didn't lose another person she loved.<br>"She must be a clone," Alice said after she pulled away, glancing at Rose before meeting Claire's eyes again. "They must have planted false memories in her mind. Damn them for **ing with a little girl's mind." Alice seethed.  
>"What are you going to do?" Claire asked, feeling the anger in her own voice.<br>"We're going to keep her and we're going to protect her until we die because she is our daughter now." Alice said, squeezing Claire's hand. The redhead smiled, looking over at Rose and Chris.  
>"What now?" She asked as she turned back to Alice, unknowing of what they should do now.<br>"We move on; we survive in this **ed up world, we fight umbrella, we bring them down, and we live as a family, and we're going to wake Jill up, no matter what it takes" Alice smiled, leaning forward to press her lips softly against Claire's.  
>"We'll do all of that after you've rested." She said as she gently pushed Alice back down on the seat, pulling the blanket over her.<br>Claire turned to the front of the hummer, watching as Rose laughed at one of Chris' joked, a wide smile on her lips. She looked just like Alice, everything about her just screamed Alice; her eyes, her hair, that beautiful smile…  
>She looked at the three others in the car with tears in her eyes. Our own little family.<p>

They had survived for so long already. They were going to survive much longer, together.

**This was the last chapter; I hope you all enjoyed this story. Till next time… **


End file.
